Many different furniture items, such as desks and tables, have top surfaces that can be used to be used to support items (e.g., books, food, cups, etc.) and for various other purposes. Having a large top surface can be beneficial in many scenarios in which an individual desires to have large surface areas. However, a furniture item that has a large upper surface can occupy a large amount of space and/or floor area in a room. In addition, furniture items having large upper surfaces can be difficult to store. In many cases, tools or hardware (e.g., bolts or screws) may be required to dissemble the furniture items before such items can be stored.